Starfox A2- Universal Threats
by Tekkkenroxdude
Summary: Two years after Fox and Falco defeated Andross a second time, Sauria is threatened again. this time, by an ancient and powerful demon named Luzark. the only hope is for StarFox and 2 human children to join together to defeat him. because if they don't, the universe may be destroyed.


Starfox: A2

Universal Threats

Starfox: Adventures 2

Universal Threats

*The story lines of StarFox Assault and StarFox Command are not part of this stories story line. StarFox Command was a very fail game and StarFox Assault ruined Tricky.*

It was windy. Extremely windy. The rain poured down until the ground was saturated with water. Yet Corey knew something was going on. Corey was working on the outer designs for a wrist PC. He already had the inner and internet parts and functions ordered. He had ordered 5, so three other people could have them. His friend Percy, would be holding them so he could finish working on the outside. The rain stopped, and the clouds had cleared up. He had finished the outside, and had planned the paint jobs on the five of them. He went outside, and the sky was dark. His parents would not be back until ten, so he was alone. He looked up at the stars, and the sky was filled with… auroras? _That's impossible,_ he thought,_ aurora borealis doesent appear down this far into Minnesota!_ But there they were. They started to get brighter, and brighter, and brighter. It seemed like they were almost down to earth. Then there was a flash of light, and everything went black. And Corey was gone.

"Rob, how low are we on food supplies?" asked Fox. "We only have enough for 3 more days. Suggest to warp to Corneria very soon." Said ROB, an intelligent robot. Krystal said, "we have an incoming message from general pepper." General Pepper's gigantic face appeared on a hologram. "Fox, we have just received a message from Dinosaur Planet. The Queen and King earth walkers wish to speak to you." The faces of the King and Queen appeared on-screen, accompanied by Tricky. "Fox, as you know, powerful magic keeps Sauria together. But also, tries to push it apart," said the king. "yeah," asked Fox. "The magic pushing it apart is getting stronger. One of the many safe guards protecting from explosions is the warp stone. He uses the energy from the magic pushing out to stay alive. But, the magic is growing in energy. It is about to explode the entire planet. Every thousand years, we have to have a shaman absorb that energy and release it into the 4 spell stones that keep Sauria together. The magic keeps growing more and more, and we know why." Fox scowled, "why?" The king bowed his head and said, "because Sauria is the prison for an ancient and powerful demon. His name is Luzark, and in the ancient times of the universe, he attacked many planets many of them were destroyed. But, he could not destroy two, no matter what he tried. They were Sauria, and a planet called earth. The earthlings joined forces with Lylat, and summoned powerful magic beasts into this universe. Together we destroyed them. In fact, we speak the same language as many of its inhabitants did." Fox was extremely surprised "What? There is another system out there with life?" The king sighed, "it may not exist anymore. But legend says two 'Earthlings' shall join forces with the starfox and destroy the demon. This is why we've called you." Fox nodded, "Me, Krystal, Dug, and Falco are on our way." They got into their arwings, and flew off. Their first ten minutes of flight was quiet but then...

Lasers were blazing, and the arwings were maneuvering skillfully. The team was winning the battle until lasers caught Krystal off guard. "Agh! Fox, I'm hit." Krystal said. A larger ship tethered her Arwing and the entire squad of enemies flew away with her. "NOOOOO!" Fox growled. "There's nothing we can do. They are heading for Sauria too, we will get her back." Said Falco. He headed for Sauria, and Fox and Dug followed.

Meanwhile, on earth, Percy was coping with the disappearance of his friend. He finished putting together the wrist pc. Corey had named the PCs D5s, or Data fives. He hadn't given his friends the 3 other PCs yet. He wanted to keep them just in case Corey was found. He looked outside. It was dark out, and the aurora borealis was still shining outside for some reason. Scientists were trying to study the phenomena. He went outside, and watched them for a few minutes. For some reason, he felt that they had something to do with Corey's disappearance…


End file.
